eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Isadelica Nanaya
Isadelica Nanaya is a Lv.90 Assassin and one of the co-founders of the battle guild ICE Ribbon. Personality While most players consider Nanaya to be aloof and difficult to approach, she is actually very talkative to those close. Especially during the short N.E.E.T. phase, when Shiina created Lyralica, Renge and TCK93. While not the dream job Shiina always wanted, teaching at a cram school is the next best thing and keeps things at a certain level of casual while still being strict about the students studies. As a result of the work change, Shiina has been more talkative and assertive during PvP tournaments, becoming one of the vanguard battle leaders for PvE raids. Appearance Tall, dark and bishoujo. Has nine light brownish red tails and fox ears. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Shiina Haruka has been playing Elder Tales since junior high at a time when the level cap was much lower and has been around for a long time as a player. Shiina as a player is more known to take part heavily in more PvP oriented events and server tournaments than PvE events. As such, Shiina's characters are respeced towards PvP after reaching the level cap. Isadelica Nanaya is actually the seventh character Shiina has created, but not the most recent. As Shiiina got older, going to university and part-timing, finding time to play was increasingly difficult. But after graduating from Soudai University, Shiina was still part-timing at a local convince store and playing more frequently until finding a permanent position working at a cram school where many of Shiina's students play Elder Tales. As a player, most in and around the PvP circuit know Isadelica as "That Dumb Elemental Sniper" or "Miss Elemental." Her rise to fame by taking a supposedly under powered elemental build and winning several high profile PvP tournaments, including the South-East Asia 5 on 5 Fight for TALES!Cup with team mates Rexxy (Lv.90 Juggernaut Guardian), Sinon (Lv.90 War Kannagi), Apple Ringo (Lv.90 Prima Actor Bard) and Marunouchi Sadistic (Lv.90 Enchanter) as "The Akihabara Knights." Post-Apocalypse Class and Subclass 'Class: Assassin' 'Primary Subclass: Tracker' 'Secondary Subclass: Courtesan Combat Weapons and Armor '''Weapons: Sabbah's Fortune "The Sultan's odd sense of humour led to the creation of this bow that oddly talks." Phantasmal-class large bow from King of Assassins legion-class raid event with ICE Ribbon with a server wide announcement that Isadelica Nanaya had won it on April 1, 2016 from the defeat of Sultan Sailim, the King of Assassins. It has a small chance of causing four hundred times it's normal damage towards a single target (two hundred times against other players). Every arrow fired has a little to small chance of causing random abnormal status (does not stack with other abnormal abilities) and talks to it's owner from time to time, offering strategic insight and planning to bad jokes and puns, much to the owner's dismay. Armor: Murasaki's Silence '''"Murasaki hardships and experiences seem to be embedded within this armor." Artifact-class. Dark coloured cloth suit armor that boosts physical skills, movement skills and increased evasion by stacking with tracker skills. '''Accessories: Hawthorn's Hope "Hawthorn is burned to purify And draw faerie to your eye…" Hairpin ornament, Magical-class. A hairpin ornament that takes it's shape from the hawthorn flower that increases luck and evasion. When used, 20% of the user's total HP pool will drop in favor of increasing evasion. Has a 10 minutes cool down. In the language of flowers, Hawthron stands for "hope." Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Shiina's other characters are: *cty (Lv.90 Male Wolf Fang, Swashbucker) *Nirokujimu (Lv.90 Female Elf, Samurai) *Shura Akosha (Lv.90 Female Wolf Fang, Monk) *Lyralica Nanaya (Lv. 90 Female Race of Ritural, Summoner) *Renge Nanaya (Lv. 88 Male Fox Tail, Kannagi) *TCK93 (Lv. 68 Male Dwarf, Guardian) Heavily into playing Monster Hunter games. Loves Western rock music. Cram school teacher/tutor. Quotes Win today, be together forever.